Behind Backs
by RainbowCyanide
Summary: Everything in Paris is as it should be. Chat Noir loves his lady, Ladybug loves Adrien Agreste. But what if everyone, aside from the little bug...also adored Chloe? Follow this twisted version of Miraculous Ladybug, where Chloe is a saint until you turn your back, and sadly for Marinette, backs are everywhere, and so is Chloe.
1. Chapter 1: Behind Backs

Marinette had always found Chloe to be too nice. Everyone in class adored her, even Alya, whom Marinette considered to be her best friend. From day one, Marinette found Chloe's gifts and kind remarks to be artificial, and being a baker, Marinette knew real sweetness. Her theory was proven correct the day a new student arrived. Adrien Agreste. Model, and the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, Marinette could not have been more excited...until she found out he knew, and adored, Chloe. Apparently he had grown up with her, and they had become very close. It was clear as day that Chloe wanted more from their relationship, but innocent Adrien was happy with being friends. Marinette tried to talk to him after school the first day he arrived, but was stopped by a hand in a yellow blazer.

"Hey Mari!" a sickly sweet voice purred at her. Marinette looked up to see Chloe, smiling at her with a plastered grin. "I wanted to show you something!" She chirped. The class looked happily over at them with a wave, and Marinette knew if she did not follow Chloe, the class would think poorly of her. She was led to the back of the school, where, once they arrived, Chloe's expression changed. Her mask dropped. "Alright Mari **TRASH** dont think i cant see **EXACTLY** what youre doing!" she spat with a jab in Marinette's direction. "You tried to get close to my dear Adrien. And I will **NOT** have some lowlife, getting in my way. Understand?" She laughed...well more like cackled, as it sounded nothing like the laugh she used in front of others. "If you dont STOP talking to him I will personallty make your life a living hell. Understand?" The venom in Chloe's voice was dangerous. Icy cold. Marinette nodded numbly and walked back into the classroom. That was the first time Chloe bullied Marinette. This story takes place three months later, after the super duo took to the skies, and to the hearts, of the citizens of Paris.

 _time skip (Adrien POV)_

"My lady, we have worked together for so long, I _purr_ omise you I wont tell a soul."

"Sorry Minou, but our identities are too important to share, what if once we find out, we get distracted?"

"My lady, i would never let anything hurt you-"

"see? Im sorry chaton but you would start putting yourself over me if you knew my civilian identity." A hand gently patted a blonde cat's head. "Now I only have two minutes left. Ill see you around kitty." And like that the blonde was left alone on the tower of love as he looked over the city below.

"Plagg...claws off." One flash of green later and a boy sat on the tower, white button down rippling slightly from the wind. "Oh my lady..." he said with a sigh. He wanted to tell his partner who he was, so she could understand him. Nobody understood him. He couldnt be himself, his father would flip, so he was stuck with an identity hand crafter for him...by someone else. "Oh Plagg what do I do?"

"I just eat cheese when I am sad. Or when I am happy...now that I think about there is never a time where cheese doesnt help." The little cat kwami said with a cheeky grin. Adrien groaned and Plagg snickered as he aimlessly floated above his chosen's head. "Youll get your ladybug. Now let's go home. Youre lucky you didnt use your cataclysm today or we would be stuck up here."

"Whatever you say Plagg." He stood up and looked at the city one more time before shouting at the sky. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

 _time skip (Marinette POV)_

Marinette walked up the steps of the school before being stopped by Chlo and Sabrina. "Oh...hey Chloe." Marinette replied dully. Ever since that day, Marinette had tried to avoid Adrien Agreste. But dangit the boy was persistant! And Marinette could tell she had feelings for him, regardless of the risk.

"I love your dress! Super cute!" Marinette was wearing a hand sewn dress she had designed. It was a yellow floral sundress with a button up top half. The bottom was lined with a crisp white lace, and she had even made a sun hat to match. "Make me one. By tomorrow." Marinette cringed. Chloe had been doing this since that day. Giving her little tasks, making her to homework or make clothing, sometimes even for Sabrina if she was out of ideas. She had even made Marinette exchange phone numbers, and from then on her secret "nickname" or Maritrash had stuck. Nobody at school knew why Marinette fell asleep during class. Nobody knew why she did not have her homework in on time. Nobody knew that she spent hours of her evening fetching items, making items, or getting rid of items, all to Chloe's twisted desires. And of course, being a good person, Marinette told nobody. She blamed it on her own private work, or her parents, or studying. What didnt help was being Ladybug. Adding that time to her time as Chloe's pet, Marinette barely got any time to herself. An hour or two at most, but it was usually more like thirty minutes. The only person Marinette had to talk to was Chat Noir, who often perched at her balcony. He claimed it was a good place to keep watch, since it was on a corner. He would stop there every other day, when he and Ladybug (Marinette) would switch off patrol. "Helloooo? Earth to Mari?!" Marinette looked up slightly dazed.

"o-oh of course Chloe...anything for my BFF..." she sighed and walked into class. She had gotten a lot this week. Two sweaters, a hat, a history project, and now a dress.

 _She just had to survive until she could spend time with her kitty. It was his turn tonight, and Marinette needed the company more than he could know._

 **if i even get one person saying I should continue this AU, I will. I have tons of plans but dont want to spend my time on something that nobody will read... ;0;**


	2. Chapter 2: A reason

**I saw people asking about why Marinette is doing what she is doing, so I am here to tell you all! This chapter is a flash back of sorts...**

 _three months ago..._

Marinette looked at Chloe with sarcasm. "And what are you going to do to make me Chloe? I can just tell everyone your real personality." She noticed Chloe's grin deepen and immediatley regretted saying those words, as they would begin her endless torment for the year.

"I am the **MAYOR'S** daughter Maritrash. One snap of my fingers and your family bakery **WILL** fail its next health inspection. So watch your tongue. Not to mention I could get the entire class to ignore you completely. You would finally realize that you have no power, and no way to stop anyone from doing anything!" She laughed and began to walk away, Sabrina in tow, as per usual. She turned back one more time. "I think you and I are going to spend a lot of time together~" then she was gone. Marinette looked at the ground numbly. Chloe couldnt, could she? How coulld a human being, a minor no less, threaten to pretty much ruin her family, and her social life? With a sigh she got up and began to walk home. She couldnt stay at school right now.

As she walked, she passed an elderly man, who was walking with a cane. She looked back for a moment to see him walking towards an intersection with a green light. He could get hit! With a yell she pushed the man to the side as a car zoomed by. "Sir! Are you ok? You should be more careful!"

"Ah yes. Thank you young lady. Might I ask what is troubling you? I notice you have sad eyes."

Marinette looked at the older man. She didnt want to burden him with her problems. "Im fine. Im more concerned about you? Are you alright? I had to push you or you wouldve gotten hit and-"

"I am fine young lady. Thank you." _A young girl who puts others before herself. Perhaps she is the one..._

Marinette watched the old man walk by, not knowing what she would find sitting on her bedroom table the next morning. A little box, an odd shaped one with markings Marinette didnt understand. When she had gotten home she had told her parents she was sad, but not why. They didnt need that burden. Of course, Papa had made a fresh batch of pastries and sent her off to her bedroom to rest. What she didnt expect was them to give her a gift. She opened the little box to find a pair of simple red and silver earings, which shimmered in the morning light from her window. Marinette gently picked up the pair of studs and removed the ones she had been wearing. She had only gotten them pierced recently, as a way to start off a better year. She put the two earings in, and was surprised when they glowed for a moment, and a tiny red creature appeared in front of her. "OH MY GOD. A FLY. A...ladybug?! A LADYFLY." She grabbed a cup and captured the small creature that looked up at her in confusion.

"Hello Marinette! My name is Tikki and-"

"AAAAA HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME. WAIT. HOW DO YOU TALK. MAMA-" Marinette began to open the hatch to her room. The little bug thing gasped in alarm.

"Wait! I promise I wont hurt you!" The little red creature said with a calm smile. "My name is Tikki, and you..Marinette, are the next chosen holder of the luck miraculous stones!" Marinette blinked slowly. Once. Twice. She looked at the earings in her ears. Yeah they were stones, not any kind she recognized. Was she asleep? This cant be happening.

"...the what?"

 _adriens POV_

 _"_ Yes father, of course. I will let you know as soon as I finish school. Chloe, Alya, Nino and I are going for lunch." Adrien closed the cell phone before walking off to find the cafe. Chloe had invited them on a lunch date, and he was excited. Nino had been the person he had sat next to his first day. Alya, his "friend" and crush had introduced herself shortly after. Now Adrien was on his way to meet them, when he ran right into a man. An older man with a cane. "I am so so sorry!" He immediatley bent down and helped the older man up. "My apologies sir, it wont happen again. Are you alright?" Adrien looked at the older man with concern. God if his father found out...

"I am fine young man. Thank you. You do not have to be so sorry."

"Of course I do, you couldve gotten injured. I wouldnt want that on anyone." Adrien said with a soft smile. "I have to go now, but please take care. And find me if you need payment incase you got hurt." Adrien had done all he could do so he left the man. If he had turned around he wouldve seen the older man take his cane, swing it around his shoulder and walk off.

"a boy who cares deeply about all people, no matter who they are."

After the lunch, Adrien made his way home quickely. He went up to his room to find a small box, with weird markings on it. Curious, Adrien opened it up to find a silver ring. "Father must have gotten me a gift.." Adrien sighed. It was probably Nathalie but still. He opened it and slipped the ring on, and in a couple seconds, a floating black cat appeared before him. "Whoa...i have a cat."

"Listen here kid. Im not a cat. I am kwami. You, uh..."

"Adrien." He said with an excited grin.

"Youre my chosen. A villain has stolen a miraculous stone and has begun to make evil butterflies that can posess and control anyone."

"Oh. Well...thats not good. How do I uh..." Adrien fidgited.

"Transform? You say: Plagg, Claws Out. But let me explain how to use your powers. You have this power called Cataclysm, just say it to-"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrien was so excited. He could...he wasnt sure what. Now that he thought about it, he didnt know how to detransform either. Oh well. HE WAS A CAT SUPERHERO. With a cheshire grin he leaped out his window and went straight for the Eiffel Tower.


	3. Chapter 3: A race

Marinette clung to her backpack. It had been a week since she had patrolled as Ladybug. Chat was probably very worried, and that made Marinette feel awful. It wasnt her fault though, as she had been partnered up with Chloe on a project. Naturally, Chloe had her do all the work which left Marinette very tired. Alya had been jealous, claiming that Marinette was "oh so lucky". She had nodded along as she felt Chloe's eyes prying into her back. She had finished the project, it was a poster and Marinette was proud of herself, until Chloe took all the credit...again.

"Marinette shouldve done more though, but thats ok. She was feeling tired, so I helped out." Chloe beamed and Alya nodded along as Marinette walked in the room, clutching her work. "Speak of the devil, hey Marii~" Chloe smiled and clung to her shoulder with a grin. Alya smiled at her.

"Hey girl! Chloe told me about the poster. So sorry you werent feeling good, but next time dont put it all on your partner." She winked and Marinette felt her day go down hill like that. Of course she did. Why f*cking not. She took a seat and wrote down all her notes for the class, barely moving as she doodled in her notebook after her notes were done. She needed to get out. Go on patrol for once. Her kittynever failed to make her smile. She turned to Adrien, blushing slightly. She adored that boy, though she knew he was with Chloe. She knew that Chloe liked Adrien, and she also knew that Chloe knew that she liked him too. She couldnt confess, but she would leave him unsigned gifts, as her way of showing her love. She smiled and got back to work, finishing her homework and watching the day crawl by.

By the end of the day, Mari was itching to leave. When the bell rang she grabbed her things and ran outside towards her home, not giving Chloe a chance to stop her with some more rediculous requests. As soon as she was home, she transformed and lept across the buildings. Her parents were on a long delivery, a two hour drive to another city, so they wouldnt be home until dinner. She waved at a little girl before leaping up the walls of skyscrapers and landing safely on a roof. Soon she felt the presence of a certain cat behind her. "Miss me, my lady?" He said with a charming grin as he sat down on the roof. "You were gone for a while. I hope nothing catastrophic happened to purrevent you from visiting." Marinette sighed and turned to him with a bored stare.

"Hello kitty, I see youre feeling well." She huffed and stood up, bending over to touch her toes, feeling slightly alert. She smiled at Chat and winked. "Care to race? Ill buy you a pastry if you beat me." She saw the gleam in Chat's eyes and he stood, bouncing on his heels. With a slight nod she was off, bounding across rooftops. This was how she wanted every day to be. Calm, and refreshing, with her silly partner at her side.

(sorry its super short, being mothersday and all i had to do this before doing chores now so bye ;;. i wasnt feelin confident in my story writing so i left for a while 3)


End file.
